Cell (Canon)/Paleomario66
|-|Imperfect Cell= |-|Semi-Perfect Cell= |-|Perfect Cell= |-|Super Perfect Cell= Canon= |-|DBZ Abridged= 'Summary' '''Cell' is the ultimate creation of Dr. Gero, who comes from a future timeline, designed to possess all the abilities of the greatest fighters to have ever inhabited or visited Earth; the result is a "perfect warrior", possessing numerous favorable genetic traits and special abilities. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 4-B | 4-B | 4-B, likely High 3-A | 4-A, likely High 3-A Name: Cell Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 30 years Classification: Bio-Android with the DNA of the greatest fighters to ever visit Earth Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Absorption, Chi Manipulation, Ki Sensing, Magic, Afterimage Creation, Duplication (Via Multi-Form), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation as Super Perfect Cell, Can create a flash of light to blind his opponents (Solar Flare), Can likely extend his arms to great lengths and change his size, Can survive in space, Can self-destruct, Can spawn Cell Juniors, Expert in Martial Arts, Longevity, becomes significantly more powerful every time he almost dies, Regeneration (Low-High; can regenerate from a special cell nucleus in his head) Attack Potency: Solar System level (After absorbing hundreds of thousands of humans, he was far superior to both Android 17 and Piccolo in power and was able to match Android 16) | Solar System level (Became considerably more powerful after absorbing Android 17, and far outclassed Android 16, Android 18, and Piccolo in power in this state) | Solar System level (Effortlessly blasted Android 16 to pieces. At full-power, Cell was far more powerful than Son Goku (Canon, Dragon Ball Z)/Paleomario66, or any of the Z Fighters; only being outclassed by SSJ2 Son Gohan), likely High Universe level (When Cell became Perfect Cell, his Ki was felt across the universe, and Elder Moori said he would destroy the universe. Cell was stated to be a God of Destruction with infinite power. Cell said he would bring the end of everything, multiple times, turning it all to the "darkness of space with no traces remaining". Stated to be roughly equal to Shin, who only involves himself in mortal affairs when the fate of the universe is on the line, and he presumably created all of the infinite planets that occupy the universe. The universe is stated to be infinite, multiple times) | Multi-Solar System level (After his Zenkai, he grew in power to reach SS2 Gohan's level in power and broke his arm with a single ki blast. He stated that he was going to destroy the solar system from Earth, a statement that has been confirmed by many guidebooks. The thing about Solar Systems in Dragon Ball is that they are actually nebulae composed of an innumeral amount of stars. Being able to destroy a solar system like this would certainly put Cell at 4-A), likely High Universe level Speed: Massively FTL (Faster than Frieza) | At least Massively FTL | Massively FTL+ (Can easily keep up with FPSSJ Goku, far superior to Super Vegeta, whose Final Flash performed this feat | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Solar System Class | Solar System Class, likely High Universal | Multi-Solar System Class, likely High Universal Durability: Solar System level | Solar System level | Solar System level, likely High Universe level | Multi-Solar System level, likely High Universe level (Regeneration makes him difficult to kill) Stamina: Very high | Very high | Limitless (Absorbed two limitless stamina beings) | Limitless Range: Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Stellar with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. Multi-Universal with Instant Transmission. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Cell is quite intelligent, possessing, despite his young age, considerable combat skill, experience, and knowledge gained through the DNA of the warriors he was created from, allowing him to see through the weaknesses of Trunks' new transformation. He possesses knowledge on the Z-Fighters and their abilities and was able to skillfully manipulate his opponents to his own benefit. Weaknesses: Cell is very overconfident. If he is considerably outmatched by an opponent, he will freak out and begin fighting irrationally. His Shunkan Ido requires a Ki signature to be of proper use, and he claims he will die if a small part of his brain is destroyed. However, he managed to regenerate even after the top half of his body was blown off. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Knows all of the techniques of the Z-fighters, plus Frieza and King Cold. *'Absorption:' Using his tail, he stabs the victim with it and will begin absorbing their power. Android 17 and 18, however, were absorbed by him opening his tail and sucking them in with it. *'Big Bang Crash:' An attack that's basically Cell's version of Vegeta's Big Bang attack. Used this when he tried to bring out Android 18 and 16. *'Super Kamehameha:' His ultimate attack as Super Perfect Cell, a super-charged Kamehameha wave. *'Destructo Disc/Kienzan:' A sharp disc which can cut through almost anything. *'Special Beam Cannon:' An energy beam which is used to drill through the opponent. *'Perfect Barrier:' A powerful energy barrier which is hundreds of meters wide. *'Death Beam:' A laser-like projectile. Key: Imperfect | Semi-Perfect | Perfect | Super Perfect Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3